Bobbsey, what is a MILF?
by emeraldorchids
Summary: Miranda is distant when she returns from Paris, and Caroline & Cassidy think she's just lonely. When Miranda admits her feelings for her former assistant, the girls try to find a way to bring them together. Mirandy, eventually. Later chapters rated M. ;)
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hope you enjoy...I'm thinking two or three more chapters...later chapters will be M. please R/R.

* * *

Chapter 1

Her staff noticed how distant she was as they boarded the plane back to New York. Something happened in Paris to rattle the Editor, but between rumors of her third divorce and the strange circumstances around the second assistant's departure, no one really knew what to believe. But one thing was certain: the Miranda Priestly that arrived in Paris was not the same woman who left.

She was scheduled to have the last two weeks of December to spend with her daughters, and while everyone at _Runway_ was prepared for her absence starting December 15, no one was prepared for her to begin her time off the day they landed in New York. In any other scenario, Nigel would have been concerned for his friend, worried about her well-being. But of course, Miranda had just used him as a pawn in her game, a game that seemed to keep his career from ever moving past 'Go'.

No, Nigel noticed Miranda's strange mood. He could see her ruminating over something, but in that moment, he couldn't bring himself to care. Not after what she did to him, and no doubt what she did or said to Andrea. He knew she was head over heels for Miranda, and he also knew she would never do anything to jeopardize the fragile work relationship they had unless she was pushed. Whatever Miranda said to make her leave, he resented her for it. Andrea was a good employee, loyal and committed, and although she wasn't into fashion to begin, she was truly an asset to their team if for nothing else, she was the only one in over twenty years who had been able to surprise and please Miranda Priestly.

Caroline and Cassidy were elated that Miranda had taken nearly the entire month of December off to be with them. Their father was spending the holidays with his new wife and her family, and Miranda asked the girls if they were interested in taking a trip, but they both agreed that they wanted to stay in New York and enjoy being home with their mother, who promised not to do any _Runway_ work until January.

While the girls were in school, Miranda found that she had very little to do during the day. She wandered around the house, spending extra time in her daughters' bedrooms. They were growing up before her eyes. She made a point to get to know them better during their time off.

It was Friday afternoon, and Miranda was waiting at Dalton for the girls. She knew they would be expecting Roy, but hoped they would be happy to see her. She smiled as she saw Caroline walking down the front steps. She looked so old, independent, and absolutely gorgeous with her thick, straight red hair. Miranda was so caught up admiring her little girl that she almost didn't realize Caroline was looking around for Roy, perhaps confused that he wasn't in his usual spot.

"Caroline!" Miranda called softly out the window. The young girl's face instantly lit up, a wide smile beaming across her face as she located the source of the voice and turned to grab her sister before running towards the white Range Rover.

"Moooom!" they both shouted as they jumped into the backseat of the vehicle. "Why are you here today?" Cassidy asked.

"Can't I come pick up my darling daughters?" Miranda said.

"Mom, of course. I'm just surprised. I thought you hated driving."

"Actually, once I get in the hang of it, it's not so bad," Miranda teased. "So tell me, girls," Miranda said as she pulled out and began driving home, "how was school? Caroline, how was your Algebra exam? Cassidy, como estas tu prueba en espanol?"

"Mooom, cut it out," Cassidy said, giggling, "you aren't even saying it right."

"Properly, Cassidy, not 'right'—properly is an adverb."

"Ugh, mom, please save it for the magazine!" Caroline said. "But for your information, I got 100% on my algebra exam."

"I'm so proud of you, bobbsey," Miranda said affectionately.

"And I got a 19/20 on my _prueba_," Cassidy added, "I forgot an accento on one of the sentences."

"Oh, baby, that's okay. I'm very proud of you, too. You girls work so hard, I want to treat you tonight. One of you pick dinner, and one of you pick something to do."

"Really? Anything?" Caroline asked.

"Absolutely anything. I will do my very best to make it happen for you," Miranda said. She pulled the car into their garage and watched as the girls eagerly ran into the house, discussing ideas for the night's activities. She did love her girls more than anything in the world, but she had to admit, she was being selfish tonight—she prayed for anything that would take her mind off of what had been consuming her thoughts day in and day out.

That night, Cassidy selected a trendy restaurant in TriBeca where Justin Bieber was spotted a few weeks ago. Caroline wanted to go to a lecture at the 92nd St YMCA that evening after her teacher recommended it. Miranda obliged, and everyone had a delightful time. Putting her daughters first, she saw just how happy they were, and it distracted her thoughts from other things.

For the next few months, even though Miranda had to go back to work, she tried to make more of an effort to spend time with her daughters. Caroline had Dance Team afterschool Monday through Thursday, and Cassidy was involved in Mathletes on Tuesday and Thursday, Scholastic Bowl on Monday, and Foreign Language Club on Thursday. Miranda encouraged and supported their extracurriculars, but wanted to make sure they had an adequate amount of time to spend on their studies, so she tried to make plans with them on Friday and Saturday evenings. They loved spending the time with her, and she soon realized just how grown-up her daughters were, even though they were only in sixth grade.

Time seemed to fly. It was already the beginning of June, and Miranda took the girls to Chicago as their end of the year trip. Throughout the summer months, Miranda tried to work from home as often as possible, knowing the girls didn't want to spend time with their father, but also didn't want to stay home alone all day.

One evening, Miranda was curled up on the loveseat, lost in thought, while the girls watched American Idol. Caroline quietly moved from the sofa and sat next to Miranda, curling up against her, wrapping her arms around her. Miranda wrapped her arm around her daughter's small frame. "Care, what's going on sweetie?"

"Mom, I miss you. I mean, I know you're here, and I know we see you more now than ever, but I can tell something's not the same."

"Oh, my darling," she said, turning to wrap her arms around her daughter, "I will always be here. I love you and your sister so much.""

"Mom, I know. I love you, too. But something's been bothering you. I want to help."

"Caroline, thank you. I appreciate the concern but there's nothing you can do."

"Do you miss Stephen?" Caroline asked.

"No. Absolutely not," Miranda said.

"Okay, he was a jerk, but do you like miss having a husband? Someone to sleep with?"

Miranda raised her eyebrow as she studied her daughter's face. Her twelve-year-old daughter who just questioned her about her sex life. She sighed before opening her mouth. "I don't know why I'm telling you this, but, yes, I do kind of miss having someone around. Of course, Stephen worked a lot and I didn't get to see him that much, but it was nice to have someone to share things with. Someone to cuddle with."

"Mom, you know you can talk to me, right? And of course I'll always cuddle with you," she said, squeezing Miranda tight. "But I'm pretty sure this isn't what you meant by 'cuddling.'"

Miranda softly brushed the hair out of her daughter's face. "You are wise beyond your years, my dear. I would never burden you or your sister with anything like this. I'm so sorry if I've been distant. I've been trying to pull things together, really," Miranda said as tears started streaming down her face.

Caroline hugged her mom tighter as Miranda softly cried into her shoulder. "Mom," she said, "It's only 8 o'clock on a Friday night. We're going out."

Miranda chuckled. "Sweetie, I'm too old to 'go out' and you and your sister are too young."

"Nonsense," Caroline said, standing up and tugging at Miranda to stand as well. "We are going. Sushi or FroYo, you pick."

At this point, Cassidy was standing, too. "I say Sushi. Cute boys eat sushi."

"It's settled. Mom, put something gorgeous on. Cass and I are going to get ready. Everyone back in thirty minutes!"

Miranda laughed at how commanding her daughter was. "Caroline, Cassidy," she called. "Please dress your age!"

"You, too, Mom!" Cassidy called from upstairs. "You're a hot MILF, so dress like one!"

"Bobbsey, what is a MILF? I don't appreciate being called names."

"Um, we'll explain it to you when you're older," Caroline said as both girls were overcome with giggles. Miranda sighed and shook her head. Her daughters were almost teenagers, and by god, they would be a handful. Miranda trudged her way up stairs and selected a simple black sleeveless Michael Kors wrap dress and wedge sandals.

Miranda and the girls walked down the street to a nearby kid-friendly sushi bar, although, Miranda's daughters hardly looked like children. The room was dark with LED lights under the translucent bar and counter surfaces. Loud music played throughout, and from their table in the corner, they could see everything that was going on in the entire place.

"Hey Mom," Caroline said, "You should go talk to that man over there."

Miranda casually looked in the direction. "Darling, I don't know him."

"Moom, he's gorgeous. Just go like you're going for another drink, and I'm sure he'll buy you one."

"He'll probably buy you like ten," Cassidy said.

"Girls, I am not prostituting myself!" Miranda shouted, surprised that she raised her voice.

"We don't want you to. Just go introduce yourself— but don't be all 'I'm Miranda Priestly, Editor in Chief,' just say you're 'Miranda.'"

"Oh my lord, girls, please. Let's just enjoy our time here," Miranda said.

"Mom, what about that guy? He's cute, too," Cassidy said.

"Mom, how about that guy at that table over there?" Caroline said, "He's kinda chubby, but in a cute teddy-bear way."

"STOP!" Miranda shouted, slamming her glass of water on the table. "Stop, stop stop!" Several other customers turned to look at the commotion she was causing. Both girls immediately stopped talking. Their mother never raised her voice, and both girls knew she had to be really upset now.

After sitting in silence for a few minutes, a cocktail server came by. "Hi, I'm Lisa, and I'm the evening server. Mark is done for the night, but I'd be happy to transfer your bill if you'll still be staying," she said.

"Mom will have a tanqueray martini straight up with a twist, extra dry. We'll just have more water with lemon, please," Caroline said.

"Sure thing, I'll be right back," the young woman replied. Miranda slowly lifted her head up and opened her eyes.

Caroline and Cassidy looked at each other once the server left. Lisa had long dark hair, big, brown eyes, and plump red lips. "Mom," Cassidy said, "What ever happened to Andy?"

"Andy?" Miranda asked.

"Andy, your assistant?"

"Oh," Miranda said. "Andrea. Um, she doesn't work at _Runway _anymore."

"What? What happened?" Cassidy asked.

"Oh, I don't know. It was so long ago," Miranda said. "What made you ask about her?"

Just then, Lisa returned with Miranda's drink and fresh water for the girls. "Someone told me you needed a drink," Lisa said, smiling brightly as she set the martini in front of Miranda.

Miranda's eyes lit up as she met Lisa's eyes. She strongly resembled Miranda's former second assistant, and the sight struck the older woman speechless. Lisa left, and Miranda's eyes followed her across the room.

"Mom?" Caroline called.

"Well, I see why you asked about Andrea," she said, pausing to pick up her martini glass.

"So, why did you fire her?" Caroline asked. Both girls saw the spark in Miranda's eyes when she saw the young woman who resembled Andrea. Caroline was determined to find out what happened.

"I didn't _fire_ her," Miranda quickly retorted.

"Oh, so um, why did you make her quit?"

"Why do you assume that Andrea's leaving was my fault. She left of her own volition," Miranda said.

"Sorry, Mom. Did she leave while you were on vacation in December?" Cassidy asked.

"No," Miranda said, pausing. "She left before that."

"When?"

"Why didn't you tell us?" the girls asked.

Miranda took a deep breath. Talking to her daughters was never this difficult. "She left the job in Paris. Our last morning there. One minute we were talking in the car, the next she was gone."

"Did you try to get her back?" Caroline asked.

"No. We've gone through countless second assistants," Miranda said.

"But Andrea was different," Caroline said.

"Girls," Miranda said, "I don't want to talk about this. I can't talk about this," she said, putting her head in her hands.

Caroline scooted closer to Miranda in the booth and wrapped her arm around her mom. "What happened in Paris, Mom?" she asked again.

"I—I scared her away," Miranda said, blotting her tears on her napkin.

"Oh. My. God," Cassidy said, "Mom actually liked Andy! Caroline, I think she misses her!"

Both girls giggled at their new discovery. "Mom, can we give the waitress your phone number?" Cassidy said, wagging her eyebrows.

"Absolutely not!" Miranda said. Blush crept up her face as she hurried to take some money out of her purse and leave it on the table under her glass. "Get up," she said, "we're leaving…_now."_

Neither said a word as they followed their mother out of the restaurant. They walked in silence back to the townhouse. Luckily, the girls were adept at speed walking, so it came as no surprise that their mother was practically sprinting home.

Once she unlocked the door, she ran up the stairs and into her study, slamming the door behind her. "Should we follow her?" Cassidy asked.

"No, let's give her some time," Caroline said. "She seems really upset this time."

"I'm going to turn the kettle on," Cassidy said. "We'll bring her some tea and beg forgiveness." Caroline laughed and helped her sister setup a tray with three cups and saucers, some honey and lemon.

Cassidy carried the tray upstairs and Caroline softly knocked on the study door before pushing it open. Miranda was curled up on the sofa, browsing through photos on her iPad.

"Mom, we're sorry we were so inconsiderate before. We really just want you to be happy," Caroline said as she walked over and sat with Miranda.

"I miss having the happy you around," Cassidy said, setting the tray down.

Miranda set her iPad on the table. "I'm so sorry, my darlings," she said. "You're still my babies, and I'm sorry that I rely on you two so much. You're still children and I'm forcing you to be adults. I feel like I'm not the kind of mother you need..."

"Mom, Cass and I don't care. Kids our age are so immature, I can't stand it. We love you. Please tell us what's wrong."

Miranda took one of Caroline's hands and one of Cassidy's, squeezing tightly. "Girls, I'm scared…for so many reasons," she said, pausing to take a deep breath. "Now, you know that I love you two more than anything in the world. You know that, right?" she said, kissing their hands. "And you know I would never do anything to hurt you, even if it might hurt you inadvertently. You girls are my world and I want you safe and happy."

"OMG, Mom!" Caroline said, "What are you talking about?"

Miranda took a deep breath and looked down at their hands, intertwined. "I have these feelings… oh god, I can't believe I'm telling you this… I—I think I'm a lesbian…or I guess bi-." She sighed and released the girls' hands burying her face in her hands.

Caroline and Cassidy exchanged shocked looks. Caroline motioned for Cassidy to join her, and they both wrapped their arms around their mom. "Mom, that's all? That's what you were so worried about? Oh, god. We love you," Caroline said.

"Yeah, and now we can start finding some hot girls for you," Cassidy said.

At that comment, Miranda sat up and started laughing, tears streaming down her face as she hugged her daughters.

"Mom? Can I ask you something?" Caroline said, looking Miranda in the eye.

"Of course, bobbsey."

"Did you…have _feelings_ for Andy?" she asked.

"Is it that obvious?" Miranda said.

"Mom, that's cool. We liked her. Why don't you call her?" Caroline said.

"Care, I can't do that. She no longer works for me."

"Uh, yeah. That's exactly why you _can _go after her now!" Cassidy added.

Miranda chuckled again. "Who ever knew you two were compulsive matchmakers? Things ended very strangely when Andrea left. I think she was upset by something I said, when I was trying to be nice. When I saw her leaving, I couldn't go after her. I was frozen. Later that evening, I wanted to call her, but I didn't trust that I would be able to hide my feelings."

"Aww, Mom, that's so like you to piss someone off when you think you're being nice," Caroline said, "You know, it's almost romantic!"

"Girls, I think we've had enough tonight. I think I'm going to draw a nice, hot bath and try to get some rest. Will you girls be okay tonight?"

"Sure," Caroline said, "We'll go upstairs and watch a movie in our room. Goodnight," she said, hugging Miranda as she got up.

"Goodnight, darlings. Thank you for being so grown-up today. Why don't you plan something fun for us to do tomorrow—something that doesn't involve finding me a date, this time? Hmm?" Miranda said with a smile.

"Okay," Cassidy said. "We'll come up with a plan. Can we do something in the afternoon instead of dinner?"

"Sure, whatever you want. Send Emily a note if you need her to make reservations."

"Okay, goodnight Mom, enjoy your bath!"

Miranda blew the girls kisses and left to draw a bath.

"Okay," Caroline said once Miranda left the room. "How are we going to get Mom and Andy together?"

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Part II

"This," Caroline said, picking up Miranda's iPad off the coffee table, "is how we are going to get mom and Andy together."

Cassidy quickly found Andrea Sachs in Miranda's contacts. "Aww, Mom still has her number. How sweet."

"And her personal email address!" Caroline squealed. "Okay, we need to strategize. We can't call because, let's face it, neither one of us sound like Mom. So I think our options are limited to texting and emailing."

"Did mom leave her cell phone?" Cassidy asked, as both girls looked around the room in the usual places. "Doesn't look like it. Let's just email."

Caroline nodded, as if making an outline of their plan. "We have to find a way to email her without Mom seeing replies or anything. Do you have any ideas?"

Both girls sat and thought for a moment. "Care, does Mom ever check your phone?"

"Never," she said. Two years ago, Miranda had given the girls a smartphone for emergencies and getting in touch with her or Roy or their father. She promised to buy them each their own phone when they entered high school, but for now, they had to share, which meant Caroline kept it and made all the decisions.

"So, why don't we send Andy an email from mom's account on her iPad, and then tell her that mom has a new personal phone number, ours, and then we can text her!" Cassidy said.

"Okay, wait, wait," Caroline said. "We need to consider the implications of this. If Andy does come back into mom's life, she and maybe Mom, too, are going to find out that we lied and that we were pretending to be Mom."

"But Care, won't it be worth it? If Andy still likes Mom as much as she used to, they won't care who or what brought them back together."

"Cass, you're such a romantic. I can't stand it. But, you're right. Let's just text her from our phone, saying it's Mom and that she got a new number, ok? Even if we ask her not to reply to the email, there's still a chance she will, and that Mom or Emily will see it before we get to it."

"Ok. Deal. Now, what do we want to say?"

"Do you think we should have Andy show up at lunch?" Caroline asked.

"No. Mom will expect us to be playing matchmaker again, so we need to make her think we're perfect angels."

"Oh god. So, we'll go to lunch and do something fun with Mom, then somehow get her and Andy together at night?"

"Yup, sounds good. We can even go with Mom in the Range Rover, and then Roy can pick us up once she sees _Ahn-drey-uh_," Cassidy drawled.

"Uhh, what if Mom brings Andy home with her? I really don't want to be present for that. Should we make plans to stay at Isabella's? Or, is Mom not the type to jump into bed on the first date?"

"Care, I don't want to think about that. Plus, Mom and Andy have known each other, so it's kind of not the first date. We'll just make it really clear that we will be at home, awake, waiting for her. This way, if it works out, they can make plans to see each other again."

"Ok, fine, whatever. Now, should we make reservations at Pastis or what?"

"What about Daniel? It's really close to our house, and they have those private screened booths. Mom would probably like that, so no one sees her at a table with a gorgeous woman."

"Cassidy! That's ridiculous, but Daniel is a great idea. Since Mom is also expecting us to have something planned for the afternoon, why don't we all get mani/pedis, then head to The Palm Court for high tea?"

"Girls' day out? I like it. Mom will be totally relaxed, too. But, um," Cassidy said, "How are we going to get Mom to Daniel tonight? I mean she really doesn't like eating out so much."

"Well, first we have to make sure Andy can go. I think if Mom thinks that you or I really want to go there, she'll go," Caroline said.

"Okay. Awesome plan. Now, start texting Andy. You know exactly how Mom talks, so I'm just going to leave this up to you."

"Thanks, Sis," she said, pulling out her phone and entering Andy's phone number into her contacts. "Here goes nothing," she said as she began to type:

_Andrea, I need to speak with you about something. And no, I won't ask you about Paris. Can you meet me at Daniel on the upper west side tomorrow evening at 7pm? -Miranda (This is my new personal, non-Runway number. I don't want anyone to know.)_

"That's it?" Cassidy asked. "You're not going to say more?"

"When does Mom ever type more than ten words? This is borderline too explanatory as is. Now, we just have to wait." _ding-ding!_

_M, Yes, I can meet you at 7. Is everything okay? Should I be concerned? -A_

_No. No need for concern. It will be lovely to see you. Text me when you arrive. -M_

"Ooh, that was smart," Cassidy said. "That way, we'll know when Andy is coming!"

"Exactly. Now, do you want to call Emily or should I?" Caroline asked.

"You do it. From the house phone. She'll be scared straight," Cassidy said with a smile.

Caroline quickly walked over to the desk and picked up the phone, dialing Emily's number, which was written on a post-it next to the phone.

"Hello, Miranda? Is something the matter? What do you need?" Emily babbled.

"Hi Emily, it's Caroline."

"Oh god, hi. Did something happen to Miranda? Are you okay? Are you lost?"

"Calm down and have a cube of cheese, you crazy woman," Caroline said sternly. "Now, Mom asked that we have you make reservations for us tomorrow. It's our day to treat Mom, but we need you to make the reservations."

"Oh, okay," Emily said, having calmed down significantly. "I can do this. What will you be doing?"

"Three mani/pedis at that place with the navy blue chairs. And make sure we will all be seated together. They will tell you it's first come, first serve, but you need to ensure that we will be on either side of Mom. Book the entire spa for two hours, whatever it takes, Emily."

Emily was speechless. At fourteen, Caroline's quick tongue was exactly like her mother's. "Yes, I'll do that. Anything else?"

"Yes, after the mani/pedi, we will be having high tea at The Palm Court. Let's plan on tea at 2pm. And we will be returning to the townhouse afterwards, but would like to dine at Daniel here by our house for dinner at 7pm. Get us a private booth as far back as possible," Caroline said. "Oh, and Mom will be driving us to Daniel, but Roy needs to be on hand if we need a lift."

"Of course, Miran—I mean, of course, Caroline. I will schedule your mani/pedis for 11:30am. Anything else?"

"Nope, just don't tell Mom anything, because we want it to be a surprise. Oh, and if you don't mind, can you just provide Mom's card number over the phone so she doesn't have to worry about paying while we're there?"

"Yes. Is that all?"

"That's all," Caroline said, hanging up the phone.

Both girls were giggling when Miranda cleared her throat from the doorway. "Girls, it's nearly midnight. I thought you were going up to watch a movie—what happened?"

"Well, we got really excited about planning our day tomorrow. It's a surprise. Emily is the only one who knows and I think she's scared of me now, so she won't tell you," Caroline said, giggling.

Miranda smiled. "I can't wait to see what you girls have in store. But tell me, why is Emily scared of you?"

"Caroline sounds just like you on the phone, Mom. It's uncanny," Cassidy said, "And she even said 'that's all' before hanging up on Emily."

Miranda shook her head back and forth. "Girls, I did not raise you to be chimpanzees. Imitation is unbecoming. As hard as I try to set an example for you, I want you to be your own people," Miranda said.

"Mom, chill out. We were just having fun teasing Emily. I'm not like this all the time," Caroline said, quickly turning to Miranda and giving her her own signature icy glare.

All three of them suddenly bust out laughing. "Okay, you two, off to bed. What time will we need to be out of the house tomorrow?"

"We need to be somewhere at 11:30. It's nearby, but Roy will take us. I presume we will leave around 11:15," Cassidy said.

"Would you girls like me to make you breakfast in the morning? Eggs Benedict or something?" Miranda asked.

"No, we'll just have some fruit and toast. We have some food planned later in the day," Caroline said, smiling.

"Okay, then goodnight girls," Miranda said as she ushered her children up to their rooms. Miranda returned to the study to retrieve her iPad from the coffee table. Earlier that evening, she had been looking through photos of Andrea, photos taken at shoots or events where Andrea was standing next to Miranda. She had been admiring the shots and deciding on a photo for her contact, but apparently she left Andrea's contact information on screen.

Miranda sat down on the couch, tracing her finger over Andrea's phone number, debating whether to call or not. _This is ridiculous_, she thought. _What am I supposed to say? Why would she even want to take my call, let alone speak with me or see me again? _Miranda sighed, feeling quite helpless, and turned out the lights before heading to her bedroom.

Slipping in between the sheets, Miranda wondered what it would feel like to touch another woman. Of course, she has physically touched all sorts of models, and she is no stranger when it comes to models and nudity. But to really, physically, intimately touch another female. Miranda slowly ran her hands down her body, down her silk chemise, down her smooth legs. Her heart began racing as she ached for this sort of intimate touch. She slowly slid her hand between her legs, gently cupping her sex. Biting her lower lip and closing her eyes, she imagined another woman there with her, between her legs, pressed against her aching groin. Miranda tried to imagine a faceless woman, but her thoughts were plagued with images of Andrea—between her legs, straddling her chest, crushing those plump lips against her own… Miranda suddenly sat up with a gasp. _I'm fantasizing about a former assistant_, she thought, _this is ridiculous, I'm fifty years old! _Miranda curled up onto the other side of the bed, forcing herself asleep.

That morning, Miranda woke early and prepared some fresh fruit and homemade blueberry muffins for the girls—anything to keep her mind occupied with something other than Andrea. Smelling the fresh-baked muffins, Caroline and Cassidy quickly appeared in the kitchen.

"Mom, you didn't have to cook for us," Caroline said. "But thank you."

"Yeah, thanks, Mom," Cassidy added.

"You're very welcome, my darlings," she said as she handed them each a glass of milk and took her coffee mug in her hand. "Now, will you tell me where we are going at 11:15? At least so I know what to wear?"

"Oh Mom," Cassidy said, "You're killing me. You look awesome no matter what you wear."

"And," Caroline added, "Because you're you, you can wear a ball gown to the grocery store and no one will look strangely. In fact, it would start a trend."

Miranda laughed at her daughters' comments, but actually, she knew they were right. "Okay, so are you saying you'd like me to wear my vintage Chanel couture from 1946 with some classic satin pumps?"

"Mooom," Cassidy groaned, "Don't be ridiculous. You'll embarrass us!"

Miranda chuckled, smiling. "That's what I thought. So, jeans or a dress?"

"Um, not jeans. Trousers would be okay. Or a casual dress or skirt."

"Got it," Miranda said. "I'm going upstairs to get ready, and I suggest you two do as well. It's almost ten o'clock, so you have little over an hour."

The girls nodded and headed upstairs after putting their dishes in the dishwasher. Miranda finished the last drops of her coffee and followed the girls upstairs.

At 11:15, the Priestly women stepped outside to their waiting car. Miranda ushered the girls before stepping in herself. She decided to wear a pair of black matchstick pants from with a green and white polka-dot cardigan sweater and her suede DKNY bowtie ankle boots. Caroline was wearing a casual shirt dress with a sweater, and Cassidy wore bright cobalt skinny jeans with a long sweater and riding boots.

The car began to move, and Miranda still had no idea where they were going until Roy stopped the car in front of Bliss spa. "Okay, we're here!" Cassidy exclaimed. Miranda smiled as she stepped out of the car and let them lead her into the building, delighted to find that they were being led to the pedicure chairs.

"Girls, this is perfect, thank you for planning everything!" Miranda said with a genuine smile.

"Oh Mom, there's more," Caroline said. "Should we tell her?" she asked, turning to Cassidy.

Cassidy nodded. "After our pedicures _and_ manicures, we're going to The Palm Court for tea, and then later tonight, we have dinner reservations at 7 at Daniel—I really want to try their rabbit—"

"And I want to try their Jerusalem Artichoke!" Caroline added.

"Okay," Miranda said. "I've never been to Daniel, either. Surprisingly, since it's near our house. That sounds wonderful, thank you for making the arrangements, girls."

"No problem," Caroline said. "Now, big decision: which shade of red for your toenails?"

Miranda chuckled, "I don't know, I'm feeling a little frisky today. What about a deep plum black?"

"OOh! Yes!" Cassidy exclaimed. "I'm getting that on my fingernails. But I'm putting neon pink on my toes."

The girls took their seats and the staff of the spa began their work. Two hours later, the Priestly women walked out with OPI shade "Lincoln Park After Dark" on their fingernails, Cassidy and Caroline both had China Glaze neon pink, while Miranda opted for the same color on her fingers and toes.

Roy was waiting and delivered them to the Palm Court for afternoon tea. Miranda used to take the girls here for tea during the holidays when they were younger, but it had been several years since they had been back.

After a lovely, relaxing afternoon topped off by finger sandwiches and petit fours, Miranda and the girls returned home and watched some reruns of Law & Order SVU on TV, all falling asleep on each other on the couch.

_Ding-ding! _All three women were startled by the sound, but Caroline quickly pulled her phone from her pocket to check her message: _What should I wear tonight? -A_

"Mom, we should probably get ready," Caroline said. "Do you know what we should wear? Can we wear what we have on or do we have to dress up?"

"You girls are fine. I will probably change my sweater and throw on some nice heels," Miranda said. "Caroline, who was that on the phone?"

"Oh, um, it was Kendall from school. She was wondering if we were at dance camp this week."

"Did you girls want to go?" Miranda asked.

"No, I don't think anyone from school is," Caroline said.

"Okay. I'm going to go get ready. You girls should probably brush your teeth and run a comb through your hair," Miranda said with a smirk.

"Sure thing!" they said.

As soon as Miranda was out of sight, Caroline quickly texted Andrea back: _I will be wearing matchstick pants and heels. No jeans. Although, you will look good in whatever you decide to wear. -M_

"Caroline!" Cassidy shouted, "OMG why did you say that?"

"Um, Mom did say she was feeling 'frisky' today, didn't she?"

"Ugh, she's going to kill you when she finds out. You know that."

"Well, I think it's worth it," Caroline said, slipping the phone into her pocket and walking upstairs. Once they cleaned up, Caroline walked into Miranda's room to ask to borrow some jewelry.

"Hi Mom," she said, knowing Miranda was in the bathroom and didn't see her. "Can I borrow a bracelet tonight?"

"Oh Bobbsey, of course," Miranda said, stepping out into her bedroom. "Let's see, I have a few Betsey Johnson pieces that would look really good with your ensemble…here," she said, opening a small drawer in her jewelry chest.

"Thanks, Mom. I like these two."

"Fine, darling. Just remember to put them back when you're finished," Miranda said.

Caroline clasped the bracelets on her wrist and then turned to hug her mom. "Thanks, Mom."

"Oh darling, you're welcome, but you don't have to thank me."

"Uh, Mom, is this what you're wearing tonight?" she asked, gesturing at the green silk Madonna-esque corset bra top, with black lining. "It looks like something Madonna wore in the 1980s."

"Darling, it's John-Paul Gaultier. His style is known for it's wire ribbing and stiff-looking forms and shapes."

"Oh, are you wearing something over it?"

"Of course!" Miranda exclaimed. "Okay, now you two get ready to leave. I'll be down in two minutes."

Miranda laughed as she slipped on her sheer black blouse. Stepping back and looking at herself in the mirror, wearing black head-to-toenails, she smiled. _I look good_, she thought. Well-made, well-tailored clothing gave her the confidence she needed to slip into her leopard print patent Louboutin stilettos.

As she hurried downstairs, she saw her beautiful daughters waiting patiently at the kitchen counter with their coats on. "Mom, it's 6:55, we have to leave!" Cassidy said, nervous that Andrea would be there before they arrived. "You, uh look really nice tonight."

"Thank you, now let's go," she said, grabbing her coat and bag from the closet. "Where is Roy?"

"Uh, he couldn't. You're driving tonight."

"Oh, then, we will be there in a flash," Miranda said with a wink. Cassidy tossed her her car keys and leaned over to her sister.

"Mom is a total MILF tonight," she said, giggling. Caroline nodded in agreement. They arrived in less than two minutes, and Miranda handed her keys to the valet in front as the three women entered the restaurant.

"Ah, Ms Priestly," the maitre d' said. "Celeste will take your coats. Your table is right this way," he said, leading them to the far back corner booth.

"This is a lovely restaurant," Miranda said as they stepped into their booth.

"Your server will be here momentarily," he said, closing the wooden screen.

"This is very private booth," Miranda observed. "Excellent choice, girls."

"Can I be excused? I need to use the restroom and touch up my lipgloss," Caroline asked.

"I'll go with her," Cassidy said, knowing her mother preferred them to go places together when possible.

Miranda nodded. "Would you like some lemonade or iced tea to drink?"

"No, water is fine," Cassidy said.

"Yeah, me, too. Thanks."

They stepped out and texted Roy that they were ready. Of course, he had been waiting outside as Emily asked him to. They retrieved their coats from Celeste, and Caroline went to speak to the maitre d', to tell him that Miranda would be joined by another young woman for dinner this evening. When they were putting on their coats, Caroline received another text: _Walking in now._

She quickly responded, _Reservation in my name. _

They saw Andrea enter the restaurant. She looked gorgeous, as they remembered, and Caroline noticed that she still had no ring on her left hand. The twins silently high-fived each other as they slipped out.

In the car, Caroline turned to Cassidy, "We didn't tell Mom we were leaving! Shit!"

"Uh, text her, _now_."

Caroline quickly began to type: _Mom, Roy picked us up and is taking us home. We will be waiting up for you—hope you enjoy your evening! -C&C_

"Think she'll be pissed?" Cassidy asked.

"Hopefully not so much that she leaves."

Andrea handed her coat to Celeste and followed the man back to the corner booth. Miranda was absentmindedly playing with the stem of her wine glass when the screen opened, and she wasn't paying much attention until she realized her daughters did not enter the booth.

"Andrea—" she gasped, speechless. It had been nearly a year since she last saw the young woman, though she had been thinking about her nearly every day.

"Hi, Miranda," Andrea said, flashing a bright smile.

"Wha—what are you doing here?" Miranda said, "Where are the girls?" she asked, pulling out her phone frantically. She quickly saw that she had a message from them, and after reading it, she immediately dialed their number.

"Caroline!" Miranda said, "What is going on? Where are you? Is your sister with you? Are you alright?"

"Yes, Mom! We're both here," they said, putting her on speakerphone. "Roy just dropped us off at home. The door is locked, and we'll stay up to wait for you."

"But, I don't understand, I thought you wanted—"

"Mom, we wanted _you_ to be able to talk to Andy in person. Please, you can get mad at us tonight when you get home. Don't make Andy leave."

Miranda looked up at Andrea who was biting her lip and clutching her purse, ready to leave. "Okay, Bobbsey, but when I get home, we are sitting down and having a serious talk."

"Yes, Mom."

"Okay, I love you. Call me if you need anything. I will see you soon," Miranda said, ending the call and slowly setting her phone down on the table.

"Look, Andrea said. "I should go."

"No, wait." Miranda said, reaching her hand out, hesitating, drawing it back before she touched the younger woman. "Please, let me try to explain," Miranda said taking a deep breath.

"Miranda, you don't have to—"

"Yes, Andrea, I do. Please," she said. "It appears you were brought here under false pretenses. I had no idea you would be here, as I thought I was having dinner with my daughters."

"So, that wasn't you texting me?" Andrea asked.

"Oh god," Miranda said, leaning back against the booth. "No. I did not text you. What number was it from? 4432?"

"Yes."

"I'm sorry to inform you that was Caroline and Cassidy."

"Oh, um," Andrea said, "Maybe I should go."

"Wait. I'm curious," Miranda said leaning forward. "Why did you drop everything and come tonight?"

"You said—or, rather, _they _said that you needed to speak with me. At first I was worried, but they reassured me and said it was okay, you just needed to see me."

"I cannot apologize enough for my daughters' behavior, Andrea."

"It's okay, really. It's uh, nice seeing you again."

Miranda looked up and smiled. "Yes, Andrea, it is nice to see you, too." She paused for a few seconds before adding, "Would you care to join me for dinner tonight?"

Andrea smiled, releasing her grip on her bag. "Yes, I would love to," she said. As if on cue, the waiter arrived, and Andrea ordered a Chardonnay.

"So," Miranda said as she fidgeted in her seat. "How have you been? Are you still at _The Mirror_?"

"Yes, I've been there for seven months. It's going great, and I think my editor is going to move me to the news desk soon."

"Well, congratulations, that's wonderful," Miranda said, smiling genuinely at Andrea's achievements. "Are you still living in Brooklyn with your boyfriend?"

"Uh, no. No, no, no. We broke up around Thanksgiving, and I moved in January when my lease was up."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know."

"I wouldn't expect you to, but it's okay, it was never going to work with us, and it's just easier for me to be on my own."

"So did you stay in Brooklyn?"

"No. I found a place on the Lower East side. A family was looking for a dog-walker, and it turned out they had a garden-style apartment they were willing to rent out. It's basically a 700-sqft studio, but I got a great deal."

"Oh, that's wonderful," Miranda said, wondering if Andrea was doing okay financially.

"How about you, Miranda?" she asked, taking a sip of her wine.

"As you see, the girls have grown up, but still enjoy their little pranks. And things at _Runway _are, well, as to be expected."

"I see," Andrea said, "But what about you? How are _you_ doing? I mean, the last time we spoke was the day after you received your divorce papers."

Miranda froze and stared down at her empty wine glass. "I don't want to talk about Paris," she said quietly.

"Interesting, that's what you said when you texted me yesterday, too," Andrea said. "What's going on?"

Miranda looked up at Andrea, trying to wrap her brain around the fact that her daughters knew enough to tell Andrea that she wanted to see her but didn't want to talk about Paris. "It's just—I—we're moving past that," she said.

Andrea could see the tears forming in her eyes. She knew this could possibly be her only chance to see Miranda in such a private atmosphere, so she took the opportunity and did what she wanted to do that night in Paris.

Miranda watched in fear as Andrea scooted around the table to sit next to Miranda. Andrea softly took Miranda's hands in her own, looking Miranda in the eye. "Miranda," she said, "I let myself down in Paris. I wanted to be there to comfort you that evening. I knew when you told me to do my job that you were just pushing it away, but I couldn't bring myself to do anything. And in the car—"

"Stop, stop," Miranda interrupted. "I can't listen to this," she said, pulling her hands away.

"Miranda," Andrea urged. "I left because you were actually beginning to understand me. What you said, it was true, and I knew that. But I also knew that if you paid that close of attention to me, you would soon find out something else I didn't want you to know. So, I ran."

Miranda stared down at her lap. "I pushed you away."

"I let you because I was scared."

"No, Andrea. That was my fault. I'm sorry."

"Look at me," Andrea said. "I thought I would never see you again, and it broke my heart, especially knowing that had I stayed, things could have been different. When I got that text yesterday that you wanted to see me, I had to hide my joy. I was so happy to hear from you, and to know you didn't hate me. Please don't push me away again," she said. "Talk to me."

"Okay," Miranda said. "Please, just give me a minute?" she asked. Andrea nodded, and Miranda stepped out. _God, what I would do for a cigarette right now,_ she said. Instead, she stepped into the bathroom for some air.

She took a few deep breaths as she stared at herself in the mirror. This was too much, too soon, she thought. Andrea was happy to hear from her again. Miranda ran her hands under cold water in attempts to cool herself off and get a grip on her situation. She turned off the faucet and dried her hands before picking up her cell phone and calling her daughters.

"Mom? What's wrong?"

"Darling, I don't know what to do," Miranda said, sighing. "Andrea is being so kind—like she actually wants to be here with me."

"And…?" Cassidy asked. "Mom, you have to let her know you want her. That you want to be sitting there with her."

"But what if she doesn't like me like that?" Miranda said.

"You'll never know unless you try, Mom. Andrea likes you enough that she wouldn't hurt you, and I think you know that. Now, get back to your table!"

"Okay, okay. I love you my darlings. Be home soon."

"Not too soon!" they said as they ended the call.

Miranda took a deep breath and walked back out to the dining room. Andrea was sitting in the booth, and the screen was open. For the first time that evening, Miranda took in Andrea's beauty. She was wearing a casual red dress with a deep v-neck. From this angle, Miranda could see her long legs crossed under the table, red pumps on her feet.

"Hi," Andrea said, moving aside as Miranda stepped in and shut the door. "Are you feeling better?"

"Yes, thank you," Miranda said. "Look, Andrea. I need to start from the beginning." She took a deep breath and reached for her wine glass, grateful that it had been refilled as she was away. "I have grown closer to my daughters since—well, since December. Caroline, especially, she is like my best friend, and I hate to put that burden on my twelve-year-old daughter, but I feel like I have no one else. And you can imagine how my relationship with Nigel is." Miranda paused and took another sip of wine before continuing. "I was lost after Paris. I was distant, not paying attention, just very much not myself. Caroline thought I missed Stephen," Miranda chuckled, "but the truth was, I missed _you_."

Miranda reached over and took Andrea's hand. "I thought you would never want to see me again, so I have been trying to forget you. Then—then you walk into my life and I get lost all over again."

Andrea leaned over and wrapped her arm around Miranda's shoulders. "Oh, Miranda," she said, "You're not lost. I'm here."

Miranda leaned into Andrea, unable to help herself from indulging in the young woman's embrace. "Thank you," she whispered, forcing herself to sit upright. "I, I think I need to get back to the girls."

"Of course," Andrea said. "Can I walk you home? I could use some air myself."

Miranda nodded, and they left the booth. Tightening the belt on her coat, Miranda stepped out into the fresh air. She casually placed her hand on the small of Andrea's back as she led her down the street. It felt so right, so natural. "I must say, Andrea, you look wonderful tonight."

The young woman smiled, "Thank you, Miranda. That means a lot, considering I know that 'acceptable' is the highest compliment you typically offer."

"Oh, do give me more credit than that," she said.

"Well, thank you. I do have to say you look sexy tonight. The Gaultier top with that sheer blouse…you should show off your body more often."

Miranda smiled, "Thank you," she said. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, go ahead."

"This is probably a silly question, but I've heard the girls talking about it and they said it to me, and wouldn't tell me what it meant."

"Uh, well, that's kids for you," Andrea said, slightly concerned about the question she was about to be asked.

"Do you know what a _milf _is?"

Andrea suddenly stopped walking, staring at Miranda open-mouthed.

"Well, what does it mean?" Miranda said impatiently.

"It's an acronym," Andrea said. "It stands for Mom-I'd-Like-to-Fuck."

Blush crept up Miranda's face. "Oh. Well. Now I know," she said as they continued walking.

"It's kind of true," Andrea said, blushing herself.

"What?" Miranda said, turning around to face Andrea.

"I mean, you're gorgeous, confident, and you just exude sexual energy, Miranda. I mean, who wouldn't want to—" She said, her voice trailing off.

"Do _you_ want to?" Miranda asked quietly.

Andrea felt her heart beating as she debated how to answer the question. She reached down and took Miranda's hand, squeezing gently. "_Everyone_ wants to," she whispered. "I'd be lying if I said it never crossed my mind."

Miranda's breath hitched at that admission, but just kept walking, holding Andrea's hand. They reached the front steps of the townhouse and Miranda turned to Andrea. "Andrea, I need to go inside—the girls have been home alone for a few hours—but I don't want this conversation to end," she said, squeezing Andrea's hand. "Come inside?"

Andrea nodded and followed Miranda inside the house. This foyer was so familiar to her—she had been here so many nights, hoping to see Miranda, imagining Miranda asking her upstairs. Andrea let go of Miranda's hand the minute they stepped inside.

"Mom!" the girls shouted, running downstairs. "How was it? Did you—"

"Andrea and I are home," Miranda said, interrupting them before their embarrassing questions began.

"Oh!" Caroline said, "Hi, Andy."

"Hi, Caroline, hi Cassidy," Andrea said.

"We're sorry we misled you with our texts," Cassidy said. "Will you be coming around more now?"

Andrea and Miranda exchanged a glance. "Girls, Andrea and I need to finish our conversation. Now, go back upstairs, and we will have a nice, long chat in the morning."

"Okay, goodnight, Mom, goodnight, Andy!" they said as they ran upstairs.

"Andrea, can I get you a drink?" Miranda said as she stepped into the den and walked over to the bar.

"Really, Miranda, thank you, but I should be heading home."

Miranda stopped and turned back towards Andrea. "At least let me call you a cab? It's too dark out to be walking alone to your place. Please," Miranda said, "I invited you to dinner and we didn't even eat."

Andrea chuckled, "Actually, I am a little hungry. I guess I can stick around for a little bit."

"How does a belgian waffle sound?"

"Delicious," Andrea said, "Can I help?"

"Sure," Miranda said, walking towards the kitchen. "The wafflemaker is in the bottom cabinet over there," she said, pulling a mixing bowl and whisk out of the pantry. Andrea set the wafflemaker up on the counter while Miranda grabbed two eggs and some flour. They worked together in silence, and Miranda thought to herself how nice it felt to have Andrea around.

"It's ready," Andrea said, once the irons were heated. Miranda stepped over and poured batter into the irons. "Plates?" Andrea asked.

"To the left of the sink, silverware is below," Miranda said.

Andrea set out plates and silverware, and pulled some syrup out of the pantry. The wafflemaker beeped, and Miranda pulled the first waffle out.

"Is it wrong to drink wine with breakfast?" Andrea asked.

"Of course not, especially if breakfast is at 11pm," Miranda said. "There should be some prosecco or riesling in the wine storage."

Andrea found a bottle of riesling and opened it, pouring two glasses while Miranda carried their plates to the den.

"This is delicious, thank you," Andrea said. Miranda nodded.

Andrea took hers and Miranda's plates back to the kitchen and set them in the sink. When she returned, Miranda was pouring more wine into their glasses. Andrea picked up her glass and sat back on the couch, closer to Miranda than she was sitting earlier. Miranda noticed, and also moved a little closer. "So," Andrea said, "What was that conversation we were finishing?"

Miranda tossed her hand in the air. "I have no idea, Andrea. This night has been all over the place." When she set her hand back down, it landed partially on Andrea's. The younger woman grasped Miranda's hand and slowly began to trace circles on her palm with her thumb.

"This has definitely been an interesting evening," Andrea said, setting her wine glass down and taking Miranda's from her hand, placing it on the table, too. Andrea moved even closer to Miranda, her eyed devouring Miranda from head to toe. Andrea placed her hand on Miranda's knee, slowly moving upward. Miranda crossed her legs tighter and gently bit her lower lip. Her skin was on fire under Andrea's touch.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, Andreeeeaa," Miranda moaned. "This is too much," she said gently pushing Andrea away. She picked up her wine glass and stood, walking towards the window.

"I should probably call that cab," Andrea said quietly, standing up to retrieve her phone from her bag.

"Wait—" Miranda said, turning around and walking towards Andrea. Miranda stood inches in front of her former assistant. They gazed into each other's eyes as Miranda brought her hand up to Andrea's face, softly cupping her cheek. "Andrea, I enjoy spending time with you. I—I don't know if I can do this," she said, turning away.

Andrea sighed. "I enjoy spending time with you, too," she said. "I'm sorry for pushing you," she said. "I just didn't, well, I just didn't expect Miranda Priestly to be shy or insecure."

Miranda turned back to Andrea, an icy glare in her eyes. "I am not insecure or shy, Andrea."

"Okay," she said, "then kiss me."

Miranda inhaled sharply, her eyes searching Andrea's.

"Miranda," Andrea said, taking her hands. "It's okay. I'm sorry for pressuring you."

Andrea let go of Miranda's hands and texted for a cab. She put on her coat and picked up her purse, walking towards the front door to watch for her ride. Miranda didn't say a word, but slowly followed Andrea to the front door. Andrea stood, looking out the window next to the door, while Miranda leaned her back against the door. "I've never kissed another woman," Miranda said quietly.

Andrea looked over and saw Miranda tightly wringing her hands. She was nervous. "Neither have I," she admitted.

Miranda looked up, confused. "But—how—how do you _know_?"

"Because it feels right," Andrea said.

"Hmm, that it does," Miranda said.

"So, what are you afraid of?"

Miranda looked at Andrea as if the answer were obvious. "That you'll leave me again," she said. "If this is all we have, dinner and conversation once every six months, I will be ten times happier than I have been. I don't want to lose you by trying for too much."

"You won't lose me," Andrea said. "I want you in my life just as much."

"I just—I can't believe it," she said.

Andrea glanced out the window and saw her cab pulling up. "Miranda, I have to go, but I will call you tomorrow, okay?"

Miranda nodded. "Text me when you arrive home, too, please?"

"Of course," she said. "Thank you for tonight," Andrea said, stepping closer and softly pressing her lips to Miranda's for a chaste, brief kiss. "Goodnight, Miranda."

Miranda reached up and pressed her index and middle finger to her lips, savoring Andrea's taste. "Goodnight," Miranda said as Andrea shut the door.

Miranda locked the door and turned out the lights before heading upstairs, where she found Caroline and Cassidy waiting for her in her bedroom, asleep. Miranda stepped into the bathroom, changing into her pajamas and removing her makeup.

Miranda turned out the light and crawled into bed next to Cassidy, careful not to wake her or her sister. Her cell phone buzzed on the nightstand and Miranda quickly silenced it before it made another noise. It was a message from Andrea: _Home safe & sound. See you tomorrow? xo A_

Miranda smiled and quickly typed back: _Yes. Be sure to get some rest tonight. xx M_

She smiled as she laid back into the bed, sweet thoughts of Andrea claiming her dreams.

TBC... please r/r! I'm thinking Miranda should ship the girls off to their father's for the rest of this story... lol ;)


	3. Chapter 3

III

"Look at her, she's smiling," Caroline whispered to her sister. The sun was up and both girls were awake, watching their mother who climbed into bed sometime after they fell asleep. "I don't think I have ever seen her smile in her sleep. This is too cute," Caroline said, pulling her phone out and silently snapping a photo. Cassidy started giggling, shaking the mattress and waking Miranda.

As she slowly opened her eyes, she stretched her arms above her head, looking over and seeing the girls sitting next to her. "Did you sleep well?" Miranda asked. "You were both sound asleep when I came upstairs, and I didn't want to wake you."

"Sorry we fell asleep, Mom. We really tried to wait up," Cassidy said. "So, how was your evening with Andy?"

Miranda pushed herself up and leaned against the headboard, a smile creeping across her face. "It was good," she said. "Although I am not at all pleased that you went onto my phone to get her number and pretended to be me, I am grateful that you forced us together, so there's no way I can be upset. I know I would never have had the courage to ask her out," Miranda said.

"Mom, that's awesome. So even after Andy found out it was us on the phone and not you, she still wanted to stay?"

"Yes, actually, she implied that she missed me as much as I missed her these past few months."

"So, what did you do? Did you hold hands? Did she kiss you?" Caroline asked.

Miranda blushed. "Girls, I do have to draw the line somewhere with you two, unless you think you'll want to tell me every single personal detail about all of your dates when you're older…."

"Oh, uh, ok," Caroline said. "Yeah that would be weird."

"But did you have fun? Is she coming over again?" Cassidy asked.

"We're going to do something today, not sure yet. And I can't exactly say we had _fun_, because we did have a lot to talk about, but I enjoyed my evening."

"Now, did you girls eat dinner last night? You must be starving."

"Mom, chill out. We had a salad and a PB&J sandwich. Protein, veggies, whole wheat, all the good stuff."

"Well, I think we definitely need to go to the market this morning. Then maybe we can cook lunch for Andrea?" Miranda suggested.

"Yess!" they shouted, jumping off the bed to go get ready.

"Girls, we'll leave in a half hour," Miranda said as she got up herself and selected a pair of skinny jeans and a dolman sleeve sweater to wear today with her riding boots.

The girls wanted to make lasagna for Andrea, so Miranda bought several types of cheese and homemade italian sausage for them to use.

"Mom," Cassidy said, "I looked this recipe up online. I think we can do it ourselves. Did you talk to Andy yet?"

"No, bobbsey. She said she would call but hasn't yet."

"Ugh, Mom. Just text her already. This takes two hours—I can't wait all day."

Miranda laughed at her daughter, and followed her suggestion. _Good morning, Andrea. Hope I'm not waking you. The girls and I would like you to come by for lunch today if you're free. They are eager to try a new lasagna recipe. Let me know—I'm looking forward to seeing you. xx M_

"There. Text sent," Miranda announced. "Girls, can I help you cook the sausage or boil noodles?"

"No, Mom, we can take care of it. Thanks!"

Miranda smiled and went to sit in the den to read the morning paper. After a few minutes, she received a reply message from Andrea: _That's so sweet of them. I'd love to. I'm finishing up a story for tomorrow, but I should be finished by noon. Can I come by after—say 12:30? Looking forward to seeing you, too. xo A_

Miranda quickly relayed the information to Cassidy, that lunch should be ready at 12:30 and texted Andrea back: _12:30 is perfect. What is your week looking like? I'm thinking about sending the girls to visit their father. xxx M_

Andrea replied immediately: _I'm all yours. :) But we don't have to rush, I'm not going anywhere… xo A_

Miranda smiled at Andrea's thoughtful reply. "Girls, when was the last time you saw your father? Was it the last day of school?"

"Yep," Caroline replied. "Why?"

"I was just thinking that maybe he might want to see you two for a while before you go back to school."

"Okay, good idea," she said, elbowing her sister and making wild gestures.

"What?" Cassidy whispered.

"Mom wants to send us to dad's so she can spend time with Andy!"

"Ooh," Cassidy said. "That's good, right?"

"Well, yes, but I want to hang out with Andy, too."

"Dad will only keep us for two weeks max. Don't worry."

While the girls were whispering in the kitchen, Miranda called James. "Hi Miranda, how are you?"

"I'm doing well James, thanks. The girls would like to see you before they go back to school," Miranda said, trying to avoid small talk.

"Oh, well, sure I can find some time."

"Can you possibly pick them up tonight and I can come get them next Monday?" Miranda asked.

"Is everything okay?"

"Yes. They're fine. They're wonderful, really. I just have—well—I have some plans this week and it's not fair to them. This is their summer break and they deserve to have more fun."

"Miranda, I haven't heard about a new boyfriend or anything, what's going on?"

"It's none of your business," she said matter-of-factly.

"But if it affects the girls like this, it is. You know that."

"Fine. Yes, I am starting to see someone. It's nothing, really. We've made some plans, but I just don't want to leave the girls home alone, or have to make them sit with Cara during the evenings."

"Okay, Miranda. I can be there this afternoon. And I'll even take this week off and do something fun with them—it's been slow at the office. What time?"

"Thank you, James. Does two o'clock work? They really are quite grown up. It's like it happened overnight. If there are any problems, don't hesitate to call me," she said.

"Okay, Miranda. I'll see you at 2."

"Thank you again, James," Miranda said, hanging up.

She stood and walked back into the kitchen to refill her coffee. "Your father is coming at 2 to pick you up, and you'll be there for 8 days."

"Wow, that was fast," Caroline said.

"Well, I think he misses you, too, and he said he's going to try and take some days off—maybe you'll go somewhere for the weekend?" she said. "Can you have your things packed by then? I can help with the lasagna while you take turns packing."

"Okay, I'll run upstairs now and get stuff together," Caroline said.

Miranda took Caroline's place by the stove, stirring the pasta noodles.

"Mom," Cassidy said, "It's pretty obvious that you're sending us to Dad's so you can spend time with Andy."

Miranda turned to her daughter, speechless.

"But I want you to know it's okay. We understand. But we like Andy, too, and we wouldn't mind having her around. I know you guys probably want alone time, but we can work something out here, too, you know. You can put a note or something on your door so we know not to come in."

Miranda wrapped her arms tightly around her daughter, kissing the top of her head. "Cassidy, I love you and your sister very much. Yes, I am hoping to spend a little time with Andrea this week, but I don't have to rush it. If you or Care want to stay here, you can. I'm sorry this all happened so fast. I'm just—nervous, and afraid, that Andrea might leave again."

"I get it. And it will be nice to see dad, and it might be our only time before school starts. But don't smother Andy either. You guys have like fifty years to spend together."

Miranda laughed, "You really think this is it?" Cassidy nodded and pulled away from Miranda's arms to stir the sausage in her saute pan. Miranda strained the noodles and laid them out on parchment paper to cool.

Caroline came down the stairs and into the kitchen. "Okay, Cass, I'll take over," she said. Cassidy went upstairs and Caroline began laying the lasagna layers into the pan. "Mom?" she asked, "are you nervous about, you know, being with Andy?"

"What makes you ask that?" Miranda said nonchalantly.

"Well, I know I would be my first time."

"Darling, this is _not_ my first time."

"With another girl?" Caroline asked, raising her eyebrow.

"Oh, well, yes, then. But it can't be that different…can it?"

"Oh lord, mother. Just, um, touch Andy how you want her to touch you. That should be a good start."

"Where on earth do you learn this, Caroline?"

"I was reading some Harry Potter fanfiction, and there's actually some people who have Hermione and Minerva get together. Weird, but it works."

"And this _fanfiction_ you read, is it age-appropriate?"

"There are ratings. Because I'm under 18, I can't see the mature stories. I'm not really into that, though. I like the ones that kind of fill in the blanks from the books."

"Okay. I want you to know you can come to me if you have any questions about sex or whatever. And if I don't know, we can go online together and figure it out, okay?"

"Sure, Mom. Same goes for you," she said with a wink.

"That's it. I have created a monster," she muttered.

Caroline finished layering the cheese and sauce on the lasagna and Miranda put it into the oven and set a timer for 75 minutes. Miranda tidied up the kitchen while the girls were upstairs making sure to pack their books, computers, and other stuff to keep them entertained for the week. Before long, the timer for the lasagna was going off.

Cassidy ran downstairs to pull the lasagna out and let it rest for 20 minutes on the stove. It was 12:15, so that was perfect timing, she thought as she began to set the table for four, Cassidy and Caroline on one side, Miranda and Andrea on the other.

Perfectly on time, the doorbell rang and Miranda ran down the stairs to answer. When she opened the door, she couldn't resist grinning. Here, the woman she had been thinking about nonstop for nearly the past year, here she was at her doorstep, willingly, with a smile.

"Um, Miranda?" Andrea asked, "Can I come in?"

"Yes, yes, of course," Miranda said as she shook her head and stepped backward, allowing Andrea into the house before shutting the door.

Andrea leaned in for an air kiss, but lingered, whispering in Miranda's ear, "I thought about you all night, you know."

Miranda arched her back as a shiver ran through her body. "Uhhm, let's move into the kitchen. The girls are finishing up our lunch," Miranda said, trying to distract herself from the object of her affections.

"Girls," Miranda called as she headed to the kitchen, "Is lunch ready?"

Andrea laughed to herself as she watched Miranda walk away. It was cute, Andrea thought, to see Miranda actually nervous about something. Just then she was bombarded by two redheads, running towards her and hugging her tightly.

"Hi, Caroline, hi Cassidy," Andrea said, laughing, as she tried to keep her balance.

"Thank you for coming today," Cassidy said, her expression serious.

"Yeah, Andy," Caroline added, "thank you. Mom won't admit it, but she's nervous. Help her out, okay?" Caroline tilted her head and raised her eyebrows, ensuring Andrea understood.

"Ooh," Andrea said, realizing she was talking about sex. "I will be sure to take good care of her, I promise. It will make us all happier," she added. "But right now, I'm hungry," Andrea said.

The girls led Andy to the kitchen and served their meal. Miranda was surprised how delicious it was. _I should let the girls cook more often,_ she thought. While her mind wandered, the girls eagerly filled Andrea in on their lives, school, extracurriculars, and what they've been doing over the summer.

"We are soooo excited to go visit our dad today," Caroline said enthusiastically. "We haven't had the chance to see him in a while, and he always takes us hiking and camping upstate, and it's perfect weather right now."

"Oh, that sounds fun!" Andrea replied. "How long are you staying?" she asked, gently sliding her hand onto Miranda's thigh under the table.

"Until next weekend. I mean, we could stay longer, but we also want to spend time with Mom since we're busy with homework and stuff during the school year and we don't get to see her as much," Cassidy said.

"Bobbsey," Miranda said, "It looks like everyone is finished. Why don't you clear plates?"

Cassidy nodded and took everyone's plates into the kitchen. "I'm sorry we don't have dessert," Caroline said sheepishly. "We didn't have time."

"Well," Andrea began, "it's a good thing you didn't make anything. I brought us some cupcakes—from Magnolia Bakery."

"Yess!" Caroline squealed.

Miranda's eyes widened as Andrea brought two cupcake boxes out of her bag: one red velvet, one double chocolate. "I'll go get plates and forks," Miranda said, standing up.

She and Cassidy returned with four plates and utensils, setting them on the table. "Ok, who wants what?" Andrea asked.

Both of Miranda's daughters eyed the chocolate, while Andrea could see Miranda's eyes on the red velvet. Andrea slowly pushed the chocolate cupcake towards them, as she took the red velvet out of the container and set it on a plate for Miranda and her to share. Picking up a fork, Andrea took a bite, practically moaning at the rich, sweet cream cheese frosting. "This is so good," she said, digging her fork back in and reaching out to Miranda. "You seriously have to taste this!"

The girls quietly giggled as Miranda eyed the fork dangling in front of her mouth. Closing her eyes, Miranda parted her lips and let Andrea move the fork to her mouth. "Mmm," Miranda said, tasting the rich cupcake. "This is exquisite. Thank you, Andrea."

"My pleasure, Miranda," she said with a wink.

"Uh, I'm going to go bring my bags downstairs so Dad doesn't have to wait when he gets here," Caroline said, trying to excuse herself.

"Yep, me too," Cassidy said, running upstairs after her sister.

"They like you," Miranda said softly. "I'm glad."

"Thank you for lunch," Andrea said. "Can I help clean up?"

"Of course not," Miranda started to say when the doorbell interrupted her. Shrugging, she excused herself and answered the door as the girls were carrying their bags down.

Andrea remained in the kitchen, quietly cleaning up, placing the leftover lasagna in a container in the fridge, rinsing the pots and pans before loading them into the dishwasher.

"Andrea?" Miranda called, walking into the kitchen several minutes later, "You did not have to do that."

"Nonsense," she said, waving her hand. "So, what would you like to do today?"

"Well, just sitting here with you is enough, but I have one small errand to run today—I was hoping you'd be willing to join me?"

"Sure, what is it?" Andrea asked eagerly.

"I need to pick up my car from last night," Miranda said. Andrea looked at her, confused, so she explained, "We drove to Daniel last night, but obviously, you and I walked home, so I need to pick it up before dinner service begins this evening."

"Of course," Andrea said, smiling. "Shall we go now?" Miranda nodded.

Andrea and Miranda walked in silence for blocks. Reaching the small parking lot next to the restaurant, the valet retrieved Miranda's SUV while she and Andrea waited. Tipping him generously, Miranda and Andrea climbed into the vehicle and head back to the townhouse.

"What?" Miranda said, glancing over at Andrea who was staring at her, a smirk on her lips.

"It's just funny," she said. "Miranda Priestly drives her own car."

"Honestly," Miranda said, keeping her eyes on the road as she looked both ways before turning at the intersection. "You know I am quite capable of just about anything. I just use Roy because it's more convenient, and—"

"Miranda," Andrea said, reaching over and resting her hand again on Miranda's thigh. "I get it, I was just teasing you. What's going on?"

"Nothing," Miranda said, keeping her eyes on the road.

"Talk to me," Andrea said, slowly moving her hand along Miranda's leg.

"Shit!" Miranda shouted, slamming on the brakes as a car pulled out in front of her. Andrea immediately pulled both of her hands to her lap. Miranda took a deep breath, and continued turning into her garage.

She had a private garage that was underneath the townhouse, with room for seven vehicles, though she only owned three. The door closed once their car was inside, and Miranda slowly parked the vehicle. Turning off the engine, she tossed the keys into her bag. "I'm sorry," she said quietly, staring down at her hands in her lap.

Andrea was surprised to hear this from the older woman—she certainly had nothing to apologize for. Andrea quickly recalled their conversation last night, and Caroline's words today. She leaned over the center console and brushed Miranda's cheek with her thumb, gently turning her closer. Andrea saw tears forming in Miranda's eyes, and before she had a chance to speak, Andrea leaned closer and kissed her lips.

Miranda reached out and pulled Andrea closer, deepening the kiss as she hungrily tried to wrap her arms around Andrea's shoulders. As they awkwardly twisted and attempted to find a comfortable position, Miranda's elbow hit the horn on her steering wheel, making Andrea laugh and pull away from their kiss. Miranda sighed in defeat.

"Come on," Andrea said, stepping out of the car. "We don't want the neighbors to come running," she added as she walked around the car to Miranda's door.

Miranda slipped out, and as she was shutting her door, Andrea pressed her back into the car, kissing her hard, pinning her against the car with her hips. Miranda moaned into the kiss as she wrapped her arms around Andrea, pulling her tightly to her. Miranda's hands began to roam up and down Andrea's back as Andrea pulled her away from the car. "Let's go inside," she whispered, and Miranda took her hand and led her towards the door to the house. Punching in a code, Miranda quickly opened the door and led them into the den.

Miranda led Andrea to the couch, but then paused. She didn't quite know what to do next. If it were a man she was with, he would sit on the couch and she would straddle his lap, but, as Caroline reminded her, this was different. She turned and glanced at Andrea, who quickly understood the dilemma. Not wanting to rush things, Andrea wrapped her arms around the older woman's waist and buried her face in her neck, just holding her tight. Miranda followed, hugging Andrea close as she let out a soft sigh. Andrea softly kissed Miranda's neck a few times, then whispered, "Let's sit and watch tv for a while, ok?"

Miranda nodded, and they both sat on the couch, leaning into one another. Miranda reached for the remote and turned the tv on, asking, "Is there anything in particular you enjoy watching?"

"There are usually movies on channel 26 on Sundays," Andrea said. Miranda tuned to that channel, and sure enough, there was a movie marathon underway.

"I don't really watch much tv," Miranda said as she sat awkwardly on the couch.

"Yeah, I usually keep it on for background noise," Andrea said.

Miranda nodded as she tried to work up her courage to touch the young woman next to her. _Touch her how you want her to touch you,_ she thought, recalling her daughter's words. Miranda reached over and took Andrea's hand, interlacing their fingers, softly moving her thumb across the back of her hand as she reached her other arm around the young woman.

They sat like that, their arms intertwined, for a while, until Miranda's hands began searching for the hem of Andrea's shirt, reaching the soft, warm, skin beneath. "Miranda," Andrea said, sitting up and pulling away from the older woman. "I can't keep my eyes open right now, do you mind if I just take a really short nap?"

"Of course not," Miranda said. "Would you like to lie down upstairs?"

"No, the couch here is fine, if you don't mind," Andrea said as Miranda nodded and moved closer to the end, assuming Andrea would curl up along the opposite end of the couch. Miranda was surprised when Andrea lay on her side, resting her head on Miranda's lap. "Is this okay?" Andrea asked.

"Oh, yes, of course," she said, "are you comfortable?"

"Mm-hmm," Andrea said, closing her eyes as Miranda pulled the throw off the back of the couch and gently arranged it over the young woman. As Andrea fell asleep, Miranda began moving her hand softly up and down Andrea's arm. She slid her hand under the blanked and laid her arm across Andrea's abdomen, resting it there while her other hand reached down to brush a strand of hair out of her eyes.

Miranda closed her own eyes, relaxing and attempting to savor the moment. She, too, had fallen asleep, woken up as Andrea sat up and moved over, sitting on Miranda's lap. Miranda smiled and wrapped her arms around her, kissing her lips before trailing kisses down her neck. Miranda, still nervous about scaring Andrea away, wanted the young woman like never before.

Andrea's muscles twitched under Miranda's tongue, as she traced a line down the young woman's jaw line, behind her ear. "Oooh, Miranda, Miranda, Miranda," she moaned, feeling Miranda smile against her skin.

Miranda's hands began moving down Andrea's body, frantically touching, squeezing, cupping Andrea's breasts. Andrea stood up, and before Miranda could protest, she pulled her sweater over her head, revealing a purple lace bra. Miranda's eyes widened, reveling in the sight of Andrea's beautiful breasts. Andrea moved closer, kneeling on the couch—one knee between Miranda's legs and one on the other side. Miranda's hands instantly reached for the lace-clad breasts, floating at eye level, but Andrea took over. She pushed the lace down, exposing her nipples and tried to show the older woman what she wanted, tugging at her own nipples before arching her back and pushing her right breast to Miranda's lips.

The older woman sat up and began sucking and licking the young woman's breasts, pinching one nipple tightly as she licked the other, gently grazing her teeth across the firm bud. "OOhhhh, god!" Andrea cried out as Miranda's ministrations became faster and harder. She slowly slid her leg down so her core was pressed against Miranda's thigh. As Miranda continued to pleasure her, Andrea ground her clitoris into Miranda's leg. "Oh god, oh god, I need, I need," she panted as Miranda bit down on her nipple and raised her leg underneath Andrea. "Oooh!" Andrea shouted, tossing her head backwards as she came, her muscles fluttering throughout her body. Miranda felt the young woman's thighs tightly clench onto her, and she spread kisses across the young woman's exposed chest as she wrapped her arms around her.

Seconds later, the young girl collapsed into Miranda's arms, exhausted. "Andrea," Miranda whispered, her voice deep and raspy, "you are magnificent, darling." She ran her hand through her dark brown tresses, softly kissing Andrea on the forehead. "Will you stay tonight?"

Andrea looked up, desire pooling in her deep brown eyes. "If you're inviting me, then yes, of course I will," she said. "But," she added, "I didn't exactly bring a change of clothes."

"I think I have some extra items in my closet," Miranda teased, "or, if you prefer, you can use the washer."

"Thanks," Andrea said, snuggling closer as a chill ran through her body.

"Oh, here, put your sweater back on—just until we get upstairs," Miranda added with a smile. Andrea stood, slipping her sweater over her head, while Miranda reached for Andrea's hand, leading her to the stairway, pausing at the bottom stair. "Should we bring some wine or something upstairs?" Miranda asked.

"Actually, a glass of water would be perfect for me," Andrea said.

"I've got that upstairs, let's go," she said. Miranda climbed the stairs, trying to think of what to do next with Andrea. She wanted nothing more than to take her to bed, but she wasn't sure if she was ready to expose herself, and quite literally open up completely to Andrea. She didn't want to throw her insecurities out in the open on their first real night together.

Miranda led them into the study, where she retrieved a bottle of water from the small fridge under the bar. She set out three glasses, one tall, two short, and dropped a few ice cubes into each. She poured the bottle of water into the tall glass and handed it to Andrea, then poured a healthy splash of bourbon into each of the smaller glasses. "Make yourself comfortable," Miranda said, handing Andrea the drink. "Can you give me a few minutes?"

Andrea nodded, wondering where Miranda was going and what she was doing, but she took a deep breath and reminded herself of the first rule of _Runway_: Do not question Miranda Priestly.

Miranda left the study and entered her bedroom, quickly tossing some stray articles of clothing into the laundry basket, and selecting a few garments for Andrea to wear if she wished—a cotton tank and boyshorts, a short white robe, black lounge pants, and a matching zip-up jacket. Setting the items on the dresser, she quickly fluffed her pillows and dimmed the lights.

She took a drink, letting the bourbon warm her throat as she swallowed. She quickly put a few items away in her bathroom, and took the lighter off the top shelf and began lighting the candles that were scattered throughout her bathroom. In all, there were twenty-seven candles of varying sizes, all white, scented with sandalwood. Miranda couldn't remember the last time she lit them. Her housekeeper had asked if she could remove them several years ago because of the dust they collect, but Miranda refused. Turning the light off, Miranda was pleased with the soft glow in the room, and turned to the bathtub, turning the hot water on and adding a few drops of jasmine essential oil. Miranda finished her drink and stepped away to retrieve Andrea.

The young woman was seated on the couch. She had finished her water, and was holding her half-empty glass of bourbon. "May I refill your drink?" Miranda asked as she poured more into her own glass, adding another ice cube.

"No, I'm okay, thanks," she said.

"Come," Miranda said reaching out for Andrea's hand again, leading her to the bedroom. When they reached the bedroom, Miranda shut the door behind Andrea, pausing for a moment to kiss Andrea lightly, teasing her. "I thought," Miranda said, leading her into the bathroom, "that we might relax with a bath this evening."

TBC… please r & r…. rating gets raised for the next chapters ;)


	4. Chapter 4

FINALE

"Miranda, this is perfect," Andrea said, smiling at the romantic atmosphere.

The older woman walked over to the bathtub and shut the water off. She set her drink on the small stool next to the tub, reaching her hand out for Andrea's drink and placing it next to her own. The two women stood for a minute, neither sure of what to do next.

"Miranda," Andrea said, stepping closer and wrapping her hands around the older woman's waist, "Have I told you how sexy these skinny jeans are on you?" She slipped her hands in the back pockets, gently cupping Miranda's ass. "Because," she continued, "you look so fucking hot in them."

"Keep that thought," Miranda said as she pulled away from Andrea, _because you won't be thinking that when I take them off_, she thought.

Knowing she would likely have to be the first to undress, Andrea turned around and lifted her sweater off, undoing her bra and sliding it down her arms, tossing both to the floor. She quickly unbuttoned her pants and slid them along with her underwear and socks, off and onto the pile. She slowly turned around to face Miranda. "Can I?" she asked, gently tugging at the bottom of the older woman's sweater.

Miranda inhaled sharply, holding her breath and closing her eyes as Andrea lifted her sweater off, then reached around to undo the clasp on Miranda's bra. As the younger woman slid her garments off, Miranda moved her forearm across her breasts, shielding them from full view. When Andrea reached for the buttons on Miranda's jeans, the older woman flinched and jumped back. Offering an apologetic shrug, Miranda looked to the floor and whispered, "Turn around?" Andrea nodded and turned around to test the bathwater. Miranda quickly slid the rest of her garments off. She cleared her throat as she tried to steel her voice, "We should get in before the water cools," she said, gesturing towards the extra-large claw-footed tub.

Andrea nodded. She reached up and pulled her hair into a messy bun on the top of her head using the rubber band she wore around her wrist, and stepped in, goosepimples forming on her skin. She moved forward in the tub, pulling her knees to her chest, forcing her eyes to focus on the water and not the gorgeously naked editor next to her. Miranda rested her hand on Andrea's shoulder as she climbed in behind her. Once Miranda was settled, Andrea slid backwards into Miranda, resting her head on the woman's shoulder.

"Are you comfortable?" Andrea asked.

"Yes, you?" she asked, draping her arms over the young woman's shoulders. Minutes passed in silence as they enjoyed each other's presence, the hot water soothing their passions. "You know," Miranda said, "this is the first time I've shared this with anyone," she said, gesturing at the bathtub.

"Thank you," Andrea said, arching her back and tilting her head up to kiss Miranda.

"You don't need to thank me, Andrea. I want this," she said as she slowly began rubbing her hands up and down the young woman's arms, kneading her shoulders, softly nuzzling at her neck. The young woman leaned backwards as Miranda's hands ran along her shoulders, her neck, her chest, and her breasts.

Miranda quietly hummed as she ran her hands along Andrea's body. In no time at all, Andrea was panting, her body craving Miranda's touch elsewhere, her hands pawing at the water. Andrea couldn't take it anymore, pulling Miranda's hands off her and twisting around in the tub to face Miranda.

"Miranda," she moaned, "oh god, I need you, I need to touch you," Andrea said, crushing her lips against Miranda's as her hands roamed the older woman's body. "Ohh," she said between kisses, "you're so—fucking—gorgeous—ooh—my god—" she panted, water splashing out of the bathtub and pooling on the marble floor as she crushed herself against the older woman.

Miranda's muscles flinched and tightened under Andrea's touch. Her skin was on fire as she writhed under the water. Andrea's lips were kissing her blindly, missing her lips and landing on other parts of her face: her cheeks, her nose, her chin. It was taking all of Miranda's strength to remain sitting upright, her head above water. She had to keep her hands on the edge of the tub, knowing that if she wrapped her arms around the young woman's slender form, she would drown. It was quite a sensual moment—the lighting, the aroma, the warm water, and the beautiful young woman pressed against her.

Miranda reached her right hand up to cup Andrea's cheek, meeting her eyes, an overwhelming desire coursing through her veins as she pulled her close and kissed her lips. Their tongues battled for dominance as Miranda savored the taste of Andrea's wet skin, softly sucking on her lower lip. Andrea suddenly crushed her lips again to the older woman's, her tongue searching the hot mouth as her desire grew. When Miranda felt Andrea's hand slide down her torso, reaching for the curls beneath her lower abdomen, she clasped her hand around the young woman's wrist, pulling her hand away.

Andrea broke away from the kiss, resting her forehead on Miranda's. "Is everything—" Andrea began to ask.

"What do you say we get out of here?" she said, "The water is getting a little cool."

Andrea breathed heavily for a moment, catching her breath before she pushed away and stood, climbing out of the tub. She reached for a fluffy towel from the nearby shelf. She dried her limbs and wrapped the towel around herself, folding and securing it around her chest. Miranda had pulled her knees up to her chest, covering herself, waiting for Andrea to turn away.

Andrea grabbed another towel from the shelf and held it out for Miranda. The older woman stood and climbed out of the tub as Andrea looked the other way, her arms waiting to wrap the other woman with her towel. Andrea pressed kisses to Miranda's neck as she wrapped her arms and the towel around the woman, crossing her legs in attempts to ignore the aching between her legs.

"Shall we blow these out?" Andrea asked, gesturing towards the candles.

"No, they will be fine," Miranda said, knowing they were in heat-safe containers. When she stepped out of the bathroom into her bedroom, Andrea followed, and walked around to the other side of the bed. "I laid out some clothes for you on the dresser," Miranda said. "If there's anything else you would like, I'm sure I can find it."

"Thanks, but, uh I won't be needing anything until morning," Andrea said.

"Oh," Miranda said, surprised by Andrea's insinuation. "Well, um, do you mind if I—"

"I want you to be comfortable, Miranda. You'd be sexy in a burlap cloth, so please, be comfortable."

Miranda nodded and pulled a silk nightgown from under her pillow, turning her back to Andrea and slipping it over her head while managing to keep her body covered with her towel. Miranda tossed the towel towards the bathroom before turning towards the bed. She pulled the covers back and stared at the mattress, her heart beating rapidly as she imagined Andrea ravishing her. She gasped, bringing her hands up to cover her face as she sat on the edge of the bed, tears falling down her cheeks. Andrea quickly dropped her towel and climbed across the bed, kneeling behind the woman.

"Miranda," she said, softly placing her hands on her shoulders, "I'm so sorry. Have I been pushing you too far?" she asked.

"No, no, no," Miranda said, shaking her head and placing her hand on top of Andrea's. "It's not you. I'm just—I don't know what's wrong with me. I want you so badly, and, my god, you are perfect, but I'm just—I don't know—worried that I'm going to mess this up." Miranda wiped the ears from her eyes as she stared straight ahead, avoiding Andrea's gaze.

"Miranda, there is no right or wrong way, sweetheart. Please, just come lie down with me. I just want to be near you," Andrea said as she stepped away, quickly slipping on the tank and undies Miranda had laid out. She climbed back onto the bed & reached her hand out towards Miranda. "Come here," she said softly.

"Andrea, I'm such a mess," Miranda protested, reaching her hand out.

"But you're _my_ mess," Andrea said, smiling, "and I think you're just perfect."

Miranda crawled back towards Andrea, cupping the young woman's face in her hands. "So help me god, Andrea Sachs, I—I—you—I feel like I'm losing my mind," she said, staring deeply into Andrea's eyes, then looking at her lips before focusing on her eyes one again.

Andrea wrapped her arms around the woman, pressing their bodies together. "Miranda Priestly," Andrea said, looking into her shimmering blue orbs, "I have been head over heels in love with you since Harry Potter."

Miranda leaned back in their embrace and looked Andrea in the eye, raising her eyebrow as her heart beamed. "Harry Potter?" she questioned.

"Yes, when you challenged me to get that unpublished manuscript for the girls, and I actually surprised you, not only because I did it, but because I went above and beyond. You half-smiled at me that day, and from then I knew I would be forever yours."

"Why didn't you ever tell me?"

Andrea shrugged. "I'm telling you now," she said, kissing Miranda's lips.

Miranda deepened the kiss, entwining her hands in Andrea's hair, pulling her closer as their tongues battled, Miranda moaning as Andrea's teeth gently nibbling on Miranda's lip. Andrea softly lay down, pulling Miranda on top of her. Miranda smiled as she rolled off her and lay on her side, propped up on her elbow.

"You do realize how ridiculous this all is, right?" Miranda said, chuckling.

"You mean the fact that I'm lying in my former boss's bed?" Andrea asked, "Or the fact that you're making out with another woman? Or is it that someone nearly twice my age made me come by dry humping earlier? Or," Andrea continued teasing the older woman, "is it _ridiculous,_ as you say, that Miranda Priestly, Editor in Chief of _Runway_ and the Ice Queen herself is in bed with her former assistant?" she said, waggling her eyebrows.

"Hmmph," Miranda huffed, playfully turning her back to Andrea as she lay on her other side. "That twice-your-age business won't work in a few years, you know that, right?"

Andrea curled up behind Miranda, pulling the covers over them. "Yep. I know," she said. "When I'm seventy-five, I'll be three-fourths your age," she added, smiling.

"You're serious, aren't you?" Miranda said, turning and looking up at Andrea.

"Yes, Miranda," Andrea said, "I am absolutely serious. I can't imagine my life without you." Andrea saw tears forming in Miranda's eyes. "So, as much as I would really appreciate if you got over your issues sooner rather than later, I know we've got a long time ahead of us, and I'm not worried one bit."

At that, Miranda started laughing whole-heartedly as she pressed her lips to Andrea's cheek. "Well, if that's the case, darling," she whispered, "I want you to fuck me."

"Are you sure about this?" Andrea asked, quickly climbing on top of Miranda.

Miranda chuckled at the young woman's eagerness and added, "Yes. We've got the next fifty-some years to make love. Right now, I need you."

Andrea slithered down her body, lifting her silk night dress and pulling it off over her head. "Wow," Andrea remarked, taking in Miranda's body, "You. Are. Exquisite." Andrea said, trailing kisses along her torso as she made her way up to Miranda's breasts. Andrea slowly dragged her tongue across Miranda's nipple, looking into Miranda's eyes and watching her reactions as she did it. Miranda's breathing was already staggered, quiet moans escaping the back of her throat as Andrea continued her assault on her nipples. Sensing Miranda's need growing stronger, she pulled back and settled her body between her legs, gently guiding the woman's thighs farther apart, bending her knees and setting her feet flat on the bed. Andrea dragged her tongue torturously along Miranda's inner thigh, watching the woman's hips buck off the bed as she neared her core.

"God! Andrea, please!" Miranda shouted, her voice husky.

Seeing Miranda's swollen folds, glistening, soaked with her juices, Andrea lunged forward, licking and sucking while Miranda writhed beneath her. Her nose in Miranda's slick curls, Andrea lapped at Miranda's juices, lighting her muscles on fire. Miranda could hardly keep her right leg from spasming as she thrust her hips into Andrea's face over and over. "More—Andrea—more, harder!" she cried out. Andrea kissed Miranda's folds once more before tracing her fingers around her core. Andrea began thrusting her fingers—first one, then two, then three—into Miranda's burning core, pressing her thumb roughly against her ripe, swollen bud.

"Ooooh Godddd, Fuck!" Miranda screamed as Andrea continued pumping in and out of her, rubbing her thumb across the woman's clit while she babbled incoherently, her chin tucked tightly against her chest, her mouth forming a perfect "O" as her body curled up in climax.

Andrea slowly pulled her fingers out, dragging them along her hip and down her thigh, her tongue following the trail of slick, shimmering come she left. Andrea quickly flipped Miranda over, her arm gently wrapping around her waist, pulling her to her knees. Andrea trailed kisses along Miranda's back before dragging her hot tongue across the older woman's folds once more. Miranda gasped, and Andrea quickly began thrusting her fingers into the woman's core. "Ohh! God!" Miranda screamed as Andrea's fingers penetrated her deeper than before. Andrea twisted her fingers each time she pumped inside the woman, dragging her middle finger over the woman's sensitive spot each time. "Fuckk!" Miranda called out as she came, her orgasm crashing through her body, taking her breath away.

"Do you like this, Miranda?" Andrea purred. "Do you want more?" she asked, holding her hand still for a split second.

"Yessss!" Miranda shouted, "Yes, yes yes yes, please!"

Andrea continued her movements, adding a third finger as Miranda was thoroughly relaxed. "Please what, Miranda?" Andrea said. "Do you want me to stop?"

"Noooo," she moaned, "Don't stop—oh god—harder—I'm—I'm—" she panted as Andrea wrapped her other arm around Miranda's waist, pressing her palm to Miranda's clit as she continued to pump her hand harder and faster. "Andreeeeaa! she cried out as another climax hit, her muscles tightly contracting around Andrea's fingers.

Minutes later, Andrea still felt waves rippling through her body, her hands literally dripping with Miranda's hot, sticky essence. Andrea softly slowed her movements and pulled her fingers out as Miranda lowered her body to the bed with a low moan.

Andrea crawled next to Miranda and slid her hand between her legs. One flick of her thumb across her burning bud sent waves crashing through Andrea's overly aroused body. Miranda reached out and pulled a sheet over herself and Andrea as she draped her arm over the young woman, kissing her cheek as she rest her head on her shoulder, drifting off to sleep.

Hours later, Miranda woke, her muscles sore as she tried to move her legs. "Hey," she said, tracing Andrea's lips with her finger. The brunette's eyes fluttered open as she stared back into Miranda's shining blue orbs.

"Hey," she replied, kissing Miranda's fingertip.

"Andrea," she said, her eyes roaming the young woman's features as she brushed an errant strand of hair behind her ear. "I love you so much, darling."

Andrea smiled and wrapped her arms around the older woman. "I am never ever leaving you again," she whispered. "I love you, too, Miranda."

They shared an embrace and lie together in silence, limbs intertwined, for quite some time. Suddenly, Miranda's stomach began growling, and Andrea bit her lip to keep from laughing.

"I think we need to feed you," Andrea said with a smirk.

"I'm sorry," Miranda said, clearly embarrassed by the lack of control over her body.

"Hey," Andrea said, sitting up in bed, "don't apologize. _This_ is what I love about you—_you're human_, but you just, uh, clean up better than most."

At that, Miranda couldn't hold back her laughter, laughing so hard tears began pooling in her eyes. Andrea's smile widened. "Do you have any idea how beautiful you are when you laugh?" she asked, stroking Miranda's cheek. "I'm so sorry for ever leaving you, for making you sad, for taking away your spark," Andrea said, suddenly turning serious. "I will do whatever it takes to make you happy," she said.

"Darling," Miranda said, sitting up next to Andrea, "if you didn't leave, we wouldn't be here. Now, what were you saying about food?"

Andrea smiled and looked over at the clock. "7 o'clock. Want to order dinner?"

"Well," Miranda said with a smirk, "I know what I want for dinner, but I suppose I should have some food, too."

Andrea reached over for Miranda's cell phone and dialed Smith & Wollensky, ordering dinner, while Miranda crept out of bed and used the bathroom. Several of the candles were still lit, and Miranda chose not to turn the lights on, enjoying the ambiance. After relieving her bladder, she realized that between the sweat and dried come on her legs, she desperately needed a shower. She poked her head out into the bedroom, but Andrea was still on the phone, so Miranda, for once in her life, left the bathroom door ajar.

She turned on the shower, letting the hot streams of water sear her aching muscles. Andrea had just gotten off the phone—they had forty-five minutes until dinner arrived. Hearing the shower, she curiously approached the bathroom. Seeing her approach, Miranda opened the glass shower door and steam billowed out. Andrea quickly discarded her tank and shorts, surprised she was still wearing them, and joined Miranda in the shower.

"We have forty-five minutes," she said, kissing Miranda as water trailed down their bodies. Andrea reached for the loofah and poured some body wash on it before trailing it across Miranda's arm. Miranda arched her neck back as Andrea dragged the loofah across her chest, between her breasts, her hips, down her legs, back up her backside. Andrea hung the loofah up and let her hands fall to Miranda's shoulders as she rinsed the lather off her body. Part caress, part massage, Andrea's hands set Miranda's skin on fire as they drifted down her body, reaching every inch of skin. Andrea stood behind Miranda and wrapped her arms around her waist, sliding her right hand deep between the woman's folds.

"Andreeaa," Miranda moaned, her forehead resting against the cool marble wall. She knew she should push her away, finish showering and dress for dinner, but her desires took over as she arched back into Andrea's body, panting, her chest rising and falling heavily as Andrea's hand drove her over the edge.

Andrea softly kissed Miranda's neck as she slid her fingers out of the warm orifice. She quickly took up the loofah, cleaning herself, as Miranda caught her breath. Andrea rinsed off under the water, and Miranda turned around, taking Andrea's hands. The young woman remembered what Caroline had told her, and though Miranda seemed okay, she figured it wouldn't hurt to help her out and ask for what she wanted. She softly kissed Miranda's hands before saying, "Wash my hair?"

Miranda smiled and eagerly reached for the shampoo, lathering as she ran her hands through the young woman's gorgeous brunette tresses. Miranda quickly lathered her own hair, and once the were both rinsed, she couldn't resist kissing the young woman standing before her. "I know we have to go," she said, "but I promise you…more later," she said with a wink.

She reached over and shut off the water, grabbing a towel as she stepped out of the shower and handing one to Andrea, who was right behind her. Miranda stepped into her bedroom and slipped on some lounge pants and a tank, throwing an D&G screenprint sweatshirt over her head before she went to dry her hair. Andrea grabbed a camisole from Miranda's drawer and slipped into some lounge pants as well. Miranda handed her the hair dryer and said she would meet her downstairs.

Miranda quickly ran into the dining room, setting out place settings for two at the far end of the table. She lit several long tapered candles, and turned on some old jazz from the soundsystem in the kitchen.

She could still hear the hairdryer, so she pulled out her phone and called Caroline & Cassidy. "Mom?!" Caroline answered, "Is everything okay?"

"Yes, Bobbsey, everything is fine. I just wanted to check in on you two."

"We are fine. Where's Andy? Did she leave?"

"No, honey, relax. Andy is upstairs drying her hair. Dinner is coming shortly, but I just had a moment and was thinking of you."

"So she's drying her hair because…oh my god. This is TMI!" she said. "Mom, we love you and we're really glad you're happy. We will see you on Sunday."

"Okay, tell your sister I said hello, too."

"Will do, Mom. Bye!"

"Bye!" Miranda said before hanging up the phone, making a mental note to ask Andrea what "T-M-I" meant.

. . . . . . . . . . . . two months later . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Hi Em, it's Andy. Is Miranda in?"

"Yes, I'll put you—"

"No, wait," Andrea said. "I'm around the corner. I want to surprise her. Is she free for a little bit?"

"Well, she has a meeting at 3 that she will likely push up, but, yes, she's free," Emily said, "Oh, Andy, uh, should I, you know plan to get lost while you're here?"

Andrea chuckled, "No, Em. Not today anyway. It's our two month anniversary and I just got her something special."

"No freesias—" Emily said.

"No freesias," Andrea said. "I did work for her, you know. See you in a few."

Andrea walked through the doors and Emily gestured for her to go right in to Miranda's office. She stepped in, and it wasn't until she closed the door behind her that Miranda looked up from her desk, a genuine smile across her lips as she saw Andrea. "Darling," she said, putting her red pen down and standing to meet her girlfriend. She softly kissed Andrea on the lips before taking her hand and leading her to the couch. "Is everything okay today?" she asked, curious as to Andrea's unannounced visit.

"Yes, everything is fine, Miranda," she said, squeezing her hand tightly. "I'm very much looking forward to seeing you tonight," she said. They had reservations at Daniel for the back corner booth, and the girls were staying overnight with a friend from Dalton. Andrea had made the arrangement's with Kendall's mother, seeing as was a school night, and when she heard how Andy and Miranda had gotten together, she gladly agreed to keep the girls overnight, truly touched by the love between the two women.

"So, why the visit?" Miranda asked.

"I have something for you, and I just picked it up this afternoon and I couldn't wait until tonight," Andrea said, handing the large shopping bag to Miranda.

"Darling, we said we weren't buying each other anything," Miranda said, taking the bag.

"So does that mean you didn't buy me anything?" Andrea asked, raising her eyebrow.

"No," Miranda blushed, "Of course I bought you something, but you know I don't want you spending your money on me."

"I really didn't," Andrea admitted. "I called in a few favors and may have mentioned that it was for Miranda Priestly, so trust me, it only cost a smile."

"I don't know if I like the thought of you sharing your smiles," Miranda said.

"Just open it, Miranda," she urged, her heart tingling with anticipation.

Miranda unwrapped the tissue from the first item, revealing a canvas painting in a sleek white frame. As she inspected the work, she saw two women sitting on a park bench while two younger redhead girls relaxed on a picnic blanket nearby. The woman on the park bench with silver hair was relaxed, smiling, leaning her head on the other brunette woman's shoulder. It was a perfect picture of the people she loved. A tear formed in her eye, threatening to fall as she gently traced the people in the picture.

"Andrea," she said, finally finding her voice, "this is beautiful, such artistry and skill, and…it's just perfect," she said turning to hug the young woman. "Where did you find it?"

"Well, that's the thing. Caroline and Cassidy asked me to give this to you. Check out the artists signature," she said.

Miranda looked in the corner, and hidden in the grass was the letters C. E. P. "Cassidy," she gasped. Andrea nodded as tears flowed down Miranda's cheek. Miranda stood and walked over to her desk, taking the picture with her. She removed the Ansel Adams that hung to the left of her desk and replaced it with this, a picture of her family.

"Andrea, thank you for bringing this to me," Miranda said, walking back to the couch to join her.

"There's something else," she said, nodding towards the bag.

Miranda pulled out another, smaller package and removed the wrapping. "Oh my god," she exclaimed. In her hands, she held a gorgeous silver frame with an 8x10 portrait of Miranda and Andrea sitting at her dining room table. The photography was in perfect perspective, the camera lens at the level of the table top. A single candle was lit on the table. Andrea's hand softly stroking the neck of her wine glass, Miranda's fork held in the air with a red piece of steak perched at the end of the fork as they gazed into each others eyes. Under the table, both women's legs were crossed, Miranda's foot softly hooked around Andrea's ankle.

Andrea waited a few minutes for Miranda to take in the photo. When Caroline had first shown it to Andrea, she had a similar reaction. "Miranda," she said, placing her hand on her tear-stained cheek, "I love you, darling. Happy Anniversary," she said, kissing her slowly, passionately.

Miranda clutched the frame tightly as she returned Andrea's kiss, pulling away before her makeup was completely ruined. "I'm speechless, Andrea. This photo is beautiful, stunning. I love it. I love you," she said, squeezing her hand tightly. She stood, placing the picture on the console next to her desk, rearranging some of the photos of the girls so this photo was front and center.

Andrea came up behind Miranda and wrapped her arms around her. "I should go now and let you—" she said, pausing to glance at Miranda's desk, "get back to writing your Editor's Note."

"Darling," she said, "I was having some difficulty writing this one. I was worried it was too personal. But now, I have an idea," she said. "Can you send me the high-res digital version of this photo?"

"Yes, of course, but why?"

"I want to print it, full page, next to my Note."

"Wow, um, aren't you worried what people will say?"

"Andrea," Miranda said taking her hands. "I'm sick of us hiding. For once in my life, I'm happy. I'm truly in love, and I want to celebrate it." Miranda took a deep breath and pulled her hands away from Andrea. "One second—" she said, walking over to the door and popping her head out.

"Emily, run and get my bag," she said. Emily quickly jumped up and retrieved Miranda's bag from behind the empty desk across from her, holding it as Miranda reached inside and pulled out a small red Cartier box.

"Oh my god!" Emily gasped, realizing what must be in the box.

Miranda couldn't contain her happiness and excitement, quickly opening the box and showing her the diamond ring inside. "Will she like it?" Miranda asked, knowing Emily and Andrea were close.

Emily's eyes were wide open, glued to the 6-carat ring. "Uh-huh," she nodded, "it's beautiful."

"Thank you, Emily," she said, closing the box and stepping back into the room. Andrea was sitting in Miranda's desk chair, reading through her drafts. Miranda kept her right hand behind her back and walked over, gently leaning against the desk.

"Miranda, I really like this one," she said, pointing to the first draft Miranda wrote.

"Ah, yes, I might go with that," Miranda said disinterestedly. Since Andrea was not looking up from the desk, Miranda reached over and placed the small red box directly on the papers. Andrea gasped, quickly sitting back and looking up at Miranda.

"Open it," Miranda said, smiling from ear to ear.

"Bu—but this is Cartier, Miranda. I can't accept this, it's too much," she rambled.

"Darling" Miranda said, picking up the box, "Nothing is too much for you." She opened the box and showed it to Andrea.

"Oh my god!" Andrea gasped, bringing her hand up to cover her mouth as tears began welling in her eyes.

Miranda pulled the ring from the box and tossed the box to the desk. She took Andrea's hand and slid the ring on her finger. "I love you…possibly more than life itself. You are my world, my present and my future." Miranda brought her hand to her lips and kissed it softly. "Be my wife," she said, "Let me be yours forever," she said, her voice growing shaky at Andrea's lack of response.

Slowly, Andrea nodded, tears streaming down her face. "Yes, Miranda, yes, of course yes!" she cried, throwing her arms around the older woman and pulling her onto her lap.

"Happy Anniversary, darling," Miranda said before crushing her lips to her partner's.

Just then, the door opened, and Emily walked in with a bottle of Veuve Clicquot and two glasses. She had tears in her eyes as she approached the happy couple. "Congratulations, from _Runway_," she said, setting the bottle and glasses on the desk. "Miranda, I took the opportunity to clear your schedule for the rest of the day," Emily said before stepping out.

Miranda nodded as she curled up against Andrea, who would be her wife. They sat in silence for a while. "Darling," Miranda said, turning to the young woman, "I want to write my Editor's Note about true love—believing in it, finding it, basking in it. I will not mention you directly, but if we run the photo alongside, it should be clear enough. Would that be okay with you?"

"Yes," she said, "I'm ready."

"Who, does the photo credit go to?" Miranda asked, pausing to consider how a photographer managed that shot in her own home, right under her nose.

"A Miss Caroline M. Priestly," Andrea said proudly.

This time Miranda gasped, tears in her eyes. "Should we call them?" she asked. Andrea nodded, and Miranda dialed Caroline's number and put it on speakerphone. "Mom? What's up?" Caroline asked. It was unusual for her mom to call in the afternoon, let alone from her office.

"Sweetheart, I'm here with Andrea. Is your sister there?"

"Yeah, hi Mom, hi Andy!"

"Hi girls," Andrea said.

"Girls," Miranda said, "thank you for the beautiful photos—they are both on display now here in my office. Cassidy, you have so much talent with your painting, and Caroline, I could hardly believe this photo wasn't taken by a professional fashion photographer. I love you girls so much."

"We love you too, Mom," they said in unison.

"Girls, Andrea has, um, I mean, I've, uh, well," Miranda stumbled, searching for the right words.

"I think what your mom is trying to say is that she gave me a ring today—"

Andrea and Miranda both cringed as two teenage girls squealed into the telephone. "Oh my god, did you say yes? Isn't it gorgeous? When is the ceremony?" they asked in rapid succession.

Miranda chuckled, "Girls, please, _yes_, she said yes, and," Miranda glanced over at Andrea.

"And _yes_, it is absolutely gorgeous," Andrea added, "and we haven't talked about a ceremony yet, because," Andrea looked at Miranda, who nodded in response, "because we want you girls to help us. Your mother and I love you both so much, and we wouldn't be together if it weren't for you two."

Miranda looked into Andrea's eyes, so full of love, and added, "We want to plan the ceremony as a family, if that's okay with you."

"Yes!" they both shouted. "Mom," Caroline said, "I'm so happy for you and Andy. We have to run to practice now, and Kendall's mom is picking us up, but we can't wait to see you tomorrow!"

"Thank you my darlings, I—we love you, too. See you tomorrow."

Miranda hung up the phone and turned to Andrea, "I love you so much, and I will never tire of telling you."

"I won't tire of hearing it," she said as she handed Miranda a glass of champagne. "To us," she said, "and true love."

Shortly afterwards, the couple stood, gathering their things, Miranda leaving her computer, knowing she would do no work tonight. Andrea grabbed the bottle of champagne and texted Roy to meet them downstairs as Miranda wrapped her arm around her. When they opened the doors to the outer office, the entire _Runway _staff was standing there with champagne flutes, Nigel and Emily at the front of the group. Miranda was stunned, but nothing could contain her happiness today.

"To the happy couple," Nigel said, lifting his glass. "Cheers!" everyone said, clinking glasses as Miranda pulled Andrea closer as she scanned the crowd, the crowd of people who worked for her, who were devoted and loyal, and, from the looks of it, genuinely happy for her.

Miranda slipped her hand from Andrea's waist, cupping her cheek, crushing her lips to her future wife's as Andrea wrapped her arm around the editor's shoulder. Many of the staff had tears in their eyes as they saw a different side of their leader for the first time, a smiling, happy, head-over-heels in love side of the icy queen.

Nigel walked up to the couple and hugged and kissed them both on the cheek. "I love you both like sisters, and I'm so happy for you."

"Thank you, Nigel," Miranda said, kissing his cheek as he stepped away. "Thank you, all of you, for this lovely impromptu engagement party," Miranda said, looking out to the crowd that had gathered. "Though I am sure this was 100% Emily's doing, so thank you, sweetheart," she said, walking up to Emily and giving her a hug and kissing the top of her head. "I'm leaving with my _fiance_ for the rest of the day," she said, "so I suggest you all take advantage of my generously good mood today and close up shop, coming back ready to work in the morning."

There was more clinking of glasses and cheers as they walked out and into the elevator. When they arrived in the lobby, the security guards were lined up from the elevators to the door, cheering and applauding and congratulating the happy couple. Roy stood outside, holding the door, beaming with pride as his two favorite people walked out, hand in hand. He quickly ushered them into the car and once he was settled in the driver's seat, he turned to congratulate them before raising the privacy glass.

Miranda leaned over and held Andrea's hand, resting her head on the brunette's shoulder. Andrea wrapped her arm around Miranda, holding her close, content and loved.

The End.

A/N: Thank you for reading! Please R/R, I love some feedback! xo


End file.
